Thinkin About My Ex
by alchemistmagiciangirl
Summary: Although a certain pink haired shinobi cares deeply for a certain blonde shinobi, her heart belongs to someone else...*I know the summary sucks but bare with me* R


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is another heartbreak fic. This is implied sakuxnaru I think. It is a one-shot.

sasufluff: looks like I still get the girl dobe!

narufluff: I can't believe this!! How come that teme gets her! He don't deserve her!!

AMG: ^_^' *sweatdrops* Don't worry narufluff. It's only temporary.

narufluff: -__-' 'kay

sasufluff: wait?! what does that suppose to mean!!

AMG: Let's get to the fic shall we? *Laughs nervously and hides behind narufluff*

DISCLAIMER: The original Naruto characters do not belong to me. The song, Thinkin' Bout My Ex, also do not belong to me but to Janet Jackson.

Thinkin Bout My Ex

Sakura sighed softly staring off into the distance as she sat on the same bench he left her on before. Even after all this time, her thoughts still returned to HIM and the day he left the village. She also knew that since then, a lot has changed. There was a part of her that has not given up hope that Sasuke will soon come back. However, she also realized that she cared very deeply for a certain blonde haired, loud mouth shinobi who could make her smile no matter how low and lost she felt. He made her feel special and safe. He was there when she needed him the most.

"And you broke his heart." Sakura heard a voice deep in her conscious say.

She shook the thought away, wincing remembering the pained expression on the blonde's face as she told him that they should just be friends and nothing else. And when he accused her of still having feelings for Sasuke, she could not even be nice enough to spare his feelings by simply denying the obvious. If she simply denied it, it would have spared him the pain. However, she felt she owed him the truth. The truth was that she did not love him the way she felt he believed. But, even with that, she wished she were not the one to cause him the heart wrenching pain she saw in his eyes and on his face before he turned around and simply walked away.

Since then, she and Naruto have not spoken. For the past few days, he has been avoiding her. That hurts even more because she may not only have lost a true friend, but also her sunshine.

A tear sliding down each cheek snapped her out of her reveries. It was then she realized that she was crying again. Wiping away the tears, she picked up the guitar she had and began playing, singing words not by memory but what she felt deep in her heart.

_When I first met you_

_I swear that I was straight with you_

_I wasn't looking for somebody new_

_I just needed someone to talk to._

_You said you were cool and understood_

_But now you caught feelings like I knew you would_

_And you sitting here with a broken heart_

_Cause I gave you my body and not my heart_

Sakura blushed as she sung this, remembering the first time she gave herself to Naruto. She remembered every gentle touch and kiss. He was so gentle with her. He was always gentle with her, holding her close afterwards. However, each time her mind drifted back to once upon a time. That one time she dreamed of finally giving herself to a guy who pretended for the most part that she did not exist...

_When I'm holding you late at night_

_I'm thinkin bout my ex_

_When I'm kissing you and look at you_

_I'm thinkin bout my ex_

_And I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you_

_And I know sorry doesn't mend your broken heart_

_Baby I have to be_

_Unselfish and true to me_

_Cause I'm not really where I want to be_

_It's nothing with you_

_It's all me_

_I toss and turn a lot when I sleep_

_Want and reaching for someone who use to be_

_Said it must be some kind of karma thing_

_'Cause I can't seem to let go_

_Love again_

Another tear fell as the scene of Naruto walking away replayed in her mind. A part of her wanted to reach out to him, however, something kept her from doing so. A image of a familiar raven haired shinobi flashed in her mind and disappeared causing the familiar ache and longing in her heart she simply wished would cease to exist.

_When I lay with you_

_I close my eyes_

_I'm thinkin about my ex_

_When I'm touching you gently_

_I'm thinkin bout my ex_

_And I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you_

_And I know sorry doesn't mend your broken heart_

_When I'm listening to music_

_I'm thinkin bout my ex_

_In a bubble bath with the candles lit_

_I'm thinkin bout my ex_

_And I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you_

_And I know sorry doesn't mend your broken heart_

_You're beautiful_

_I don't wanna take the space from someone else_

Hinata flashed in her thoughts, knowing the young Hyuga female loved Naruto for a very long time although he is oblivious of this. She deserved someone beautiful in her life like Naruto Uzumaki. She pushed the sudden flare of jealousy she just could not explain aside.

_So let me go_

_And do a little soul seachin' for myself_

_I pulled you in and let it get this far_

_You know I never meant to break your heart_

The hurt on Naruto's face continued haunting her like a ghost out of a bad nightmare.

_At the shoppin mall or movies_

_I'm thinkin' bout my ex_

_At the restaurant while I'm eating_

_I'm thinkin' bout my ex_

_And I'm sorry I didn't meant to hurt you_

_And I know sorry doesn't mend your broken heart_

The times she and Naruto spent together flashed in her mind as she sung on.

_While you talk to me I drift away_

_I'm thinkin' bout my ex_

_When you ask me what I'm thinkin'_

_I'm thinkin' bout my ex_

_And I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you_

_And I know that sorry doesn't mend your broken heart._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry boy._

_At the shopping mall or movies_

_I'm thinkin' bout my ex_

_At the restaurant while I'm eating_

_I'm thinkin' bout my ex_

_And I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you_

_And I know sorry doesn't mend your broke heart._

_While you talk to me I drift away_

_I'm thinkin' bout my ex_

_At the restaurant when I'm eating_

_I'm thinkin' bout my ex_

_And I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you_

_And I know sorry doesn't mend your broken heart_

"Sakura?" She heard a clear, familiar voice say just as she sung the last of the lyrics and played the last of the notes.

She looked up and saw Naruto standing before her. She studied him wondering if he was still angry at her. He only looked inquisitively at her.

"Naruto?" She says softly.

"I'll find him for you." Her eyes widen with surprise. "I'll find Sasuke and bring him back to the village for you."

Her expression softened and lets out a breath she had no idea she was holding.

"Naruto? I'm...I'm sorry." Sakura says, looking away and down.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For what happened between us the last time we spoke."

"Oh..." He simply says. She looked at him to find him smiling, However, she knew that the smile was a facade to hide whatever pain she saw flashing in his eyes before he hide it quickly and responded with, "I forgive you. I can never stay mad at you anyway. We better get going if we're going to find Sasuke."

"Oh. Okay." She says getting to her feet, guitar still in hand.

She followed the blonde, despite of herself, she found herself suddenly filled with joy of maybe finding Sasuke and bringing him back to the village. She will finally be able to see him...

~FIN


End file.
